Snake Skin
by TrappedCelestialMind
Summary: This town was nothing like she was used to. Skyscapes were replaced by towering trees. A bright skylight was replaced by the actual night sky. It was something she wasn't used too either. Smog was replaced by fog. The air was fresh, it was new. She loved it. But her home was missed alongside the bust streets. The way she was able to grab a coffee and just watch. She would sit there
1. 1 - The Five Families

This town was nothing like she was used to. Skyscapes were replaced by towering trees. A bright skylight was replaced by the actual night sky. It was something she wasn't used too either. Smog was replaced by fog. The air was fresh, it was new. She loved it. But her home was missed alongside the bust streets. The way she was able to grab a coffee and just watch. She would sit there and make stories for each of them. It was something she adored doing. But all that was gone now. Busy streets had been replaced with wide streets and children. It was safer than New York, but safe is boring. Her family had an empire, they owned more than half of the buildings. They controlled both the night and day in New York. She was a rare princess. Of course, her family wasn't the only ones that ruled over New York, there were five families other than her own. Hers, however, sat at the head of the table.

The table consists of The Grade family, they had control over more than 80% of casinos in America. Their son Elio was about 6'2". His eyes were the colour of milk chocolate edged with a deep dark forest-green, they shone with deep and dark type mischief mixed in with danger. He had short brown hair and was slightly muscular but had a jawline that could cut glass. He typically wore suits and ties, the colour of the tie depended on his mood and his mission. The last time she saw him, he was wearing a deep luxurious red tie. His voice was like a deep forest. She missed the days where she could just sit and listen and get lost in his voice. And he tasted just like a forest. Fresh and like pine cones, it was soothing. It held secrets, but it was captivating.

The next family was the Boucher family and that family owned a large number of restaurant chains and night clubs all around America. The son and soon to be heir was Christopher Boucher otherwise known as "Lil Poutine". He had a long face one that was similar to his father, short blonde hair that was always styled messily, yet it made him look more professional than anything else. He had eyes as blue as the sky, and when the light hit them a certain way, they would become almost white. They were stunning. But he had absolute darkness about him, the way he would study people and search their souls made people uneasy. He would easily read people like an open book, their secrets were something he would take without hesitation. He was the same height as Elio, but he had a stronger build. He had full red lips that looked perfectly kissable, his lips were entirely full as well. He was almost a gym fanatic. He wanted to be able to protect his pride if he was ever involved in a fight.

Then the St. Clair's they owned the majority of the hospitals and they also were a weapons manufacturing company. And there was their son Nicholas "Nick" St. Clair. He was a wolf in sheep's clothing: a hard-partying Lothario with dark desires and an unchecked sense of privilege. He has dark chocolate hair always slick back. He had full lips, and they were always in a smirk. He knew exactly how to drive the ladies crazy and more than enough times Veronica had to clean up after his messes. She wanted to go home to her family, but she knew her father had a reason to send them to Riverdale, and whatever it was going to be, she would do as she was instructed.

Then there were the Kowalski, their son Jason had pale pink lips, the top lip was slightly thin and gave off the illusion of a natural cupid's bow, and his bottom lip was larger and fuller. His short brown hair was like waves of pure earth and would softly reflect the light of the sun; each strand moved freely in an ocean born breeze. His hair was as soft as silk. His hair reached his shoulders and perfectly framed his face. And last but not least his beautiful brown eyes that swirled like warm chocolate.

The last family was unknown to her. Her parents had decided that they were to be courted. She understood why people believed it was an archaic concept, but it was how her family worked, and she loved it. She was proud to be a Lodge, and she would take everything that comes with the title on board without complaint. All she knew about that family is that they didn't live in New York, but they were apart of a gang and that they had a so. They had control over a large town that they gather wanted for his own. They were a valued resource to her father.

The four of them were royalty at her school. They knew what made them upset, which made them feel good. She missed them dearly. They didn't have any boundaries, they would blur the lines between friends and lovers occasionally. Sexuality for them was irrelevant when they wanted to release, they were served with it. It didn't matter who it came from, all that mattered was the end achievement. They were her princes, and she was their Queen they all needed her, and she adored the feeling. But now she was nothing more than just a 'commoner'. She despised being at this school, and she wished she was back home on her throne, but instead she was in Riverdale, playing the role of the good girl. He father had instructed her to gain the trust and friendship of both Elizabeth 'Betty' Cooper and Archibald "Archie" Andrews. Their parents had been one of the main reasons her family left Riverdale, but now that they were back. It was time the Coopers and the Andrews pay for what they have done. So she did as she was instructed.

It all started the night at Cheryl's party. She slowly planted the idea in Cheryl's head to play seven minutes in heaven. She knew the blonde had a crush on the redhead, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. The night of the party had arrived, and then the game began. Thankfully she was paired up with Archie and given a chance to start part of her plan. Once they entered the closet together, she hugged her body to give the illusion that she was cold. And Archie being the gentleman he was, he placed his jumper around her arms to warm her up. She put his jacket around her arms and smiled at him.

"Thank you so much, Archie, you're such a gentleman,'' she beamed up at him. She knew he liked her by the way his face turned a slight red as he blushed. He nodded his head in agreement, refusing to trust his voice. She stared straight into his eyes and started to tilt her head up to match his height. His eyes flickered between her eyes and lips. She watched as his eyelashes touched his cheekbones. And she smiled in victory, she had him exactly where she wanted. She felt him kiss her lips, like a fly in a trap. It was perfect. She knew it was only a matter of time now. Her plan had begun. She arrived home that night and found her parents sitting on opposite ends of the couch. She sat down near them but closer to her father. She told them the success of her night and then bid them goodnight. Her father had shown how proud he was by gifting her with a new pearl necklace.

RING.

She was snapped out of her daydreams by the sound of the bell. She reached her locker and put in the combination. 27. 09. 89. Her father's date of birth, she knew she was a daddy's girl. But that didn't matter to her.

She closed her locker door and glanced around the crowded corridors. She could see his fiery mop working and moving against everyone else. It was never hard to miss him in the crowds. Signing she put on her fake smile and slightly slouched her back. She wanted to look as small and fragile as possible. That's what Archie loved the most about her, the way she looked like she needed to be saved. But she was far from needing to be saved. She had given up fighting the darkness that settled around her heart and lungs and instead found peace and solace in it. He was the golden boy, the perfect boy next door. He was filled with goodness, and she played on his be to be a hero. She glanced down at the straight-haired blond girl walking next to him, her hair up in its signature style. She was the perfect image of innocents, she would always wear jumpers and jeans. Everything she wore symbolised innocents and perfection. She was 'perfect' in all sense of the word itself. Betty and Veronica were complete opposites. In much more than just personalities.

Veronica studied the way they looked and smiled at each other. They were perfect for each other, the ideal example of a couple goals. But it was part of her plan to get Archie to want to be with her and not Betty. She, of course, did things to him that only someone with experience could do. She was able to bring him to his knees while simultaneously bringing him new heights of pleasure.

"Hey Archinkiness", she said overly sweet. Her lips locked onto his. She felt his hands wrap around her waist and pull her closer to his chest. She felt him smirk, she pulled away but planted another kiss against his lips. She was still staring into his eyes when her best friend made her presence known.

"Hey B, how are you?" she smiled towards her best friend before embracing the blonde.

"I'm great V, What are we doing this afternoon?" Betty asked her nicely.

"I've got to go over to the SouthSide and volunteer" she responded with a smile. She knew neither of them understood why she spent so much time in the SouthSide.

"Okay, I'll come home with you, and then we can head over together," Archie said with a wink. She knew exactly what he wanted. With that being said, Veronica grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her. And waved towards her friend who was still standing in the middle of the corridor looking lost. They walked towards the black car. As they sat down along the back seat, she unzipped his pants and pulled him out. And instantly placed him into her mouth. She knew this was something that made him go insane. She swirled her tongue around him and bobbed her head up and down. Until he released deeply into her mouth. She, of course, swallowed.

They had barely made it through the doors of the Pembrook when his lips attached to neck kissing and sucking on the softest spots of her neck. His warm breath washed over her neck. It sent fire throughout her body. She spun around and captured his lips with hers. The fumbled towards her bedroom, each losing an item of clothing along the way. He ripped her shirt apart. Her buttons flying everywhere as she unbuckled his belt and removed in a singular movement. He pushed her against her mattress, she loved the way she sunk into it. It's one of the reasons why she bought it in the first place.

"Oh, Ronnie" he breathed out. She knew he would love the light pink lingerie she had brought. She knew it would make her look innocent. He gently took her undies off, to slow for her liking, but that's how he worked. She laid on her back as he filled her. He wasn't big, nor was he small, he was adequate. He felt good. He placed his hands on her hips and started moving slowly. In and out, over and over again. It was repetitive, and it was good. But it was always just good. He kept drawing in and out of her. He was close. His breathing was ragged, and his face was scrunched up. She watched the tension build up in his stomach, and she felt him release. He slowly left her body. This is what it was like for them. They just had sex nothing more. There were no authentic tender moments between them. Nor were there any intense toe-curling moments either.

She rose from her bed and got dressed. She put on her signature outfit, but her skirt was slightly shorter than usual. And over her outfit, she placed on her hood (the same one she wore in the first episode). She noticed the time and realised she wants to go to be able to go to Pops dinner. She glanced towards Archie, who was still on the bed, trying to regain his breath. He was close to sleeping.

She rolled her eyes and headed down to her front door. She passed by Smithers, who simply nodded his head at her. He opened the doors of the Pembrooke and walked towards her car. She stared mindlessly out of the window and watched as the scenery changed. Her hand keep clenching and unclenching. She was getting anxious, and she needed a draw, very soon. As she pulled up in front of the White Wyrm, she took out a pack of cigarettes from her purse and placed one between her lips. She took out her lighter from her bag and lit the cigarette.

The way she exhaled and watched as the smoke curled and swirl in the night air made calmed her. Yet it set her alight all the same. This was something that created a pattern in her life. She drew in the toxics and then add a bit of fresh air. This would make her realise just how human she actually is. It amazed her how something so small could cost her her life. She flicked the ash that had gathered on the end of her stick and watched as it fell to the snow, it slightly melted the snow and sizzled as it touched the ground.

She took the last drew of her cigarette and headed into the White Wyrm.


	2. Characters OCs

**Teenagers**

_Camila Mende_s as **Veronica Lodge**

_KJ Apa_ as **Archie Andrews**

_Lili Reinhart_ as **Betty Cooper**

_Cole Sprouse_ as **Jughead Jones**

_Madelaine Petsch_ as **Cheryl Blossom**

_Ashleigh Murray_ as **Josie McCoy**

_Casey Cott_ as **Kevin Keller**

_Charles Melton_ as **Reggie Mantle**

_Vanessa Morgan_ as **Toni Topaz**

_Cody Kearsley_ as **Moose Mason**

_Jordan Calloway_ as **Chuck Clayton**

_Drew Ray Tanner_ as **Fangs Fogarty**

_Jordan Connor_ as **Sweet Pea**

_Hayley Law _as **Valarie Brown**

_Shannon Purser _as **Ethel Muggs**

_Trevor Stines _as **Jason Blossom**

_Hart Denton _as **Chic Cooper**

_Rob Raco _as **Joaquin DeSantos**

_Emilija Baranac _as **Midge Klump**

_Julian Haig _as **Elio Grande**

_Eli Goree _as **Mad Dog**

_Major Curda _as **Dilton Doiley**

_Moses Thiessen _as **Ben Button**

_Jordan Calloway _as **Chuck Clayton**

_Thomas Doughtery _as **Christopher Boucher**

_Austin Butler _as ****Jason Kowalski****

_Nick Hargrove _as ****Nicholas St. Clair****

****Adults****

_Marisol Nichols_ as ****Hermione Lodge****

_Mark Consuelos_ as ****Hiram Lodge****

_Mädchen Amick_ as ****Alice Cooper****

_Mark Consuelos_ as ****Hiram Lodge****

_Skeet Ulrich_ as ****FP Jones****

_Luke Perry_ as ****Fred Andrews****

_Brit Morgan_ as ****Penny Peabody****

_Gina Gershon_ as ****Glayds Jones****

_Martin Cummins_ as ****Sheriff Tom Keller****

_Nathalie Boltt_ by ****Penelope Blossom****

_Lochlyn Munro_ as ****Hal Cooper****

_Alvin Sanders_ as ****Pop Tate****

_Robin Givens_ as ****Sierra McCoy****

_Peter Bryant _as****Principal Waldo Weatherbee****

_Tiera Skovby _as ****Polly Cooper****

_Barclay Hope _as ****Clifford Blossom****

_Sarah Habel _as****Geraldine**** ****Grundy****

_Molly Ringwald _as ****Mary Andrews****

_Scott McNeil _as ****Tall Boy****

_Tom McBeath _as ****Smithers****


	3. 2 - June 26 2010

_**26 June 2010 **_

_They planned to humiliate her family. He just wanted to help them start out, but they planned to take over his business and become his rival. Veronica refused to let that happen. So she called her boys and came up with a plan to destroy them and prove to her father that she belonged in the family business. Veronica messaged Vanessa on Instagram and asked her if they would all like to go out tonight so Veronica can introduce them to New York City. Veronica called her boys and devised a plan. She called for a car and started to get ready._

_The black chevron car arrived. And she was off. _

_The inside of the club was like dancing on the Northern Lights; it was a swirl of blues, greens, pinks and golds. The dry ice swirled through the air. The vibes became a virus, everyone was infected. The bodies fused together as the music played. People become puppets to music. The music became a drug that brought everyone higher and higher until their minds buzzed with pure joy. Their sweat gleamed against their skin. They became shining diamonds on the dance floor. The alcohol flows as if its an IV drip, people consuming it endlessly. _

_The abused chessboard dance floor was covered in glass, cans and liquids. The once individuals now joined many. Like a raindrop entering an ocean. It was a blur and a mixture of blondes, brunettes, and redheads. Short hair and long hair. It was a sight to behold. It was a mass of people. _

_They watched from the balcony as their victims for the night walked in. Veronica told the bounce to grab her guest and to bring them upstairs. _

_From the side of the club, people watched as eight teenagers walked into the club. It was evident that the four in light colours were the newest victims of the week._

_Four of them wearing light colours and the other four were wearing dark colours. It was evident that the four in the dark colours were up to something mischievous, and the other four were the victims. _

_**Vanessa Sharer**_ _was the only daughter of the Sharer family. Her family owned 25% of banks in America. They had a little bit of old money, but Hiram thought that they could work perfectly together. Vanessa had an 'innocent' look, she had her own charity company that was supporting homelessness in America, and she wasn't a party girl. However, Vanessa was the head cheerleader at her school. Her social media was spotless and fresh, she was a 'princess'. But tonight was going to change how Vanessa was percieved her clean image was about to be tarnished. She had long curly blonde hair, it was a mixture of a thousand hues of gold. From afar, her curls were the colour of rich cream, but when you stepped closer, you could see a chorus of different hues. Her eyes were the colour of milk chocolate edged with a deep forest-green. The way the two colours swirled together gave off a certain depth that was captivating, it looked as if moss was crawling over-rich soil. She has soft porcelain-like skin that was incredibly soft, and she was unblemished. Her lips were full and pink. When you first looked at her, you would mistake her for a child, mainly due to her height. She was 4'9", much shorter than her 5'7" older brother. She decided to wear a short white dress that reached her mid-thigh and a pair of white high heels. She was an angel as she glided through the crowded bar to the top balcony. She wore no makeup and decided to pair it all off with a natural look. It showed and radiated just how beautiful she truly was. _

_**Mason Sharer**_ _was the only son of Mark and Elizabeth Sharer, he was only 11 months older than Vanessa. Mason was the perfect example of the star quarterback and football captain, he was tall and fit and had enough muscles to make him seem intimidating. Mason was the definition of the perfect boy, he was the type of girl that girls would become weak at their knees, and guys wanted to become him. He had short blonde hair that was kept messily, it looked like someone ran their fingers through it, in a fit of passion. It was the essence of summer itself, it looked warm as if the sun itself was trapped in his hair. His eyes were every hue of the forest, both siblings had moss-like green eyes. His eyes reminded people of the summertime and when the sun-rays warmed each extended leaf. His bottom lip was slightly fuller than his lower lip. He was wearing a plain white shirt that hugged his muscles and blue denim jeans that had rips at his knees. And he topped it off with black checkered vans. The two siblings were entirely similar. They were both wearing white, they were in perfect harmony. He was tall in comparison to his younger sister but not as tall as the boys. You could easily mistake him for his father when his father was his age. _

_There was a rumour circulating about the two siblings. A secret was being whispered around the underworld that these two loved each other more than brother and sister should. Veronica was going to try and exploit this rumour and destroy their image. _

_**Zali Moore**_ _was the daughter of William and Greta Moore, she was born only 5 minutes earlier than her younger sister. Their family-owned 30% of the record labels and they owned half of the exporting companies in America. Zali was a worldwide singer that was topping the charts in many different countries. She was the perfect daughter, she was always helpful around the house and cared about her friends. She wanted to make sure everyone was always happy. Zali had glossy brown hair that flowed and famed her face and sat perfectly on her shoulders. It was the brown of the earth, the brown of nurturing soils and it brought comfort yet it had strips of blonde throughout it. Her eyes were a kind of blue that had a fire brewing underneath them, it was a beautiful cloud that had thunder rolling throughout them. Her lips were beautifully full and looked kissable. She was wearing a light blue suit jack with nothing underneath. The collar/opening of the suit reached a few centimetres above her belly button, and the bottom part of it showed her pierced belly. The suit jacket perfectly showed off her collar. She decided to wear thick hoops and no makeup as well. She paired her suit with long light blue pants and wore slight platform shoes, she was 5'4", and her boots made her look just tall enough to gain attention as she walked through the crowded bar. _

_**Gabriella Moore**_ _was the daughter of William and Greta Moore and the twin sister of Zali Moore, but unfortunately, she was younger by only 5 minutes. Unlike her sister, Gabriella was a painter, many of her artworks hung in many different galleries worldwide. Most of her money went towards various charities and many homes. Gabriella was a cook for her family as well. She enjoyed spending her time in the kitchen, cooking and baking for her family. She would cook whatever was requested by her parents and sister and did it all with pride. Gabriella also had brown hair, but hers was filled with millions of different hues. Brown wasn't the correct colour to choose. Her hair was like a forest that was filled will autumnal leaves but also the complexion of soil after it rains. Her blue eyes were deep and carried the warmth of a sunlit surface. She had a thousand shards of blues in her eyes that were put together like a mosaic. Just like her sister, her lips were full and kissable. She was wearing a black dress that had spaghetti straps that showed off her cleavage. But she had paired it with a designer jean jacket. It was faded and completely ripped, but only perfectly so. It was evident by the new perfect stitched rusty coloured thread. But she didn't wear it as a denim jack but more as an accessory and had it draped off her shoulders. It swayed behind her like a train as she walked through the club. She paired it off with a black pair of heels that showed of her perfectly painted nails. The twin sisters looked amazing walking next to each other, their heights perfectly matched with one another. It was evident they did everything together._

_The Moore's and the Sharer's were close like family. They could've been business allies to their company, but they refused. But their children were their entire image. They were the targets. Veronica was going to use them as an example and prove her loyalty to her father. _

_This was going to be perfect. As the group walked towards the balcony, the guards pulled away from the curtain, revealing their seating area. The couch surrounding the table was red and luxurious. The room was perfectly light, not too bright but not so dark. They all sat down and got comfortable with each other. Vanessa and Mason sat uncomfortably close to each other for siblings. They sat close enough for their legs to rub against each other. Veronica decided they should play a game to really get the game started. Truth or Dare. _

_Veronica was wearing a simple black shirt that showed her cleavage when she bends over, she knew her boys would love her wearing it. She topped it off with a short skirt that flowed around and moved as she danced. It sowed of her lovely legs and left nothing to the imagination. She paired it off her dark look with deep cherry red lips and her signature pearl necklace. Christopher was wearing a blood-red button-up shirt and only had three of the bottom buttons done up, this shows off his abs and a long chain. On the end of the necklace were a bow and arrow. He paired his look with some black jeans. Jason decided to pair his flamed checkerboard vans with denim ripped jeans and a stripy short-sleeved shirt, that showed off part of his tattoo. He looked like he'd come fresh off a runway, he looked terrific. _

_Nicholas was wearing his signature trench coat, it flowed behind him; it was a cape. He seemed like a superhero and a button-down shirt. _

_Standing up, Veronica walked over towards the minibar and grabbed a glass bottle that had a slight green tinge to it. Inside was limited edition vodka only 5 bottles had been made in the entire world, and Veronica had all of them. It was Veronica and her boys first time drinking the vodka. The level of alcohol in the drink was about 50%. It was designed to get the consumer to become drunk very quickly. She collected 8 shot glasses and walked over to the group. She placed the glasses in front of everyone and slowly filled each glass. She set the bottle in the middle of the table, sat back down and started playing Truth or Dare. _

_Let the games begin._

_Of course, being the princess and the one in control, Veronica started the games, so she glanced around at everyone and choose her first casualty. It was going to be Chris._

"_So Lil P, Truth or Dare?" she asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. She smirked as she watched him take the shot glass and downed it like it was honey. _

"_Do your worst Princess, I choose Dare" his voice was a low rumble. _

"_Kiss Vanessa like you'd kiss me". From the corner of her eye, Veronica noticed the way Mason's hands turned into fists on his lap. So it was true. This made her smirk. Christopher walked over to Vanessa, grabbed her hand and stood her up and held her face as he placed his lips onto hers. The kiss started slow and steady, it was tender, but then he truly began to kiss her. You could see his tongue enter her mouth. Venessa was beginning to enjoy herself as she grabbed his neck and pushed her herself, flush against his body. Mason cleared his throat and snapped the couple out of their dazed state. You could see the heat growing in her cheeks, she had no armour to hide the colour from her brothers prying eyes. _

"_Well done Lil P, should I be jealous?" Veronica giggled. She poured everyone their second drinks of the night and was pleased with the way the alcohol was affecting their victims. He chuckled and shook his head. _

_She winked towards Chris and signalled for him to continue the game. He looked knew precisely who would be his new victim is. Zali. _

"_Hey little Miss Singer, Truth or Dare?" his head cocked to the side as he glanced at her up and down his eyes had a way of putting people on edge. And much to their satisfaction, she shifted uncomfortably. _

"_First off, don't call me that and second, Truth", she crossed her legs and leaned towards their side of the couch. Veronica glanced towards the cameras. They sat in such a way that it made it impossible for her and her bandits to be seen. _

"_How about we cut the attitude there Miss Singer, and secondly why don't you ever perform live for people?", it was clear to see his question struck something in her. She clearly didn't want to answer the question._

_Her sister stared at her and shook her head. It was clear Gabriella knew the truth behind the situation and didn't want the truth to be exposed._

"_Come on, princess, don't be scared," the moment he slipped out Veronica's nickname, the boys flinched. Christopher knew he was made a mistake. But Veronica let it slipped because it helped push the agenda further. _

"_I'm not scared, the reason I don't perform like is simply that I can't actually sing", the admission was exactly what Veronica needed to hear. It became apparent that Zali thought Veronica and her boys would be shocked, but the lack of confusion baffled them. _

"_Oh, we knew that. Just wanted to see if you would actually admit it. But before you even worry yourselves, your secrets are safe with us." Veronica's promise clearly put them at ease. _

_It was time for the show between brother and sister to begin. _

"_Okay so, Vanessa truth or dare", it was clear something was clearly happening between Mason and Vanessa. They kept brushing their knees against each other, they were whispering to each other throughout the night as well. _

"_I chose truth", she said but was clearly distracted with Mason that was whispering into her ear and making her giggle. _

"_What is actually going on between you and Mason, you are clearly closer than most brother and sister relationships?", Veronica's head cocked to the side as she stared intensely at the two siblings. _

"_Okay well the truth is, once we turned 16 we had sex and ever since then we've been in love," she said it all while looking at him. The moment she finished talking, she climbed into Mason's lap and started kissing him. His hands immediately grabbed onto her hips. _

"_Well, anyone has anything else to share after that interesting revelation?" Veronica glanced out at the group and looked towards _

"_Okay, truth be told. I can't actually pay" *hiccup* "I can't even paint, I just have a bunch of people who paint for me and then they put my name on it sell it under my own name" Gabriella's words started to meld together and become unclear, but it was clear she was completely drunk and telling the truth. _

_The game continued. Secrets were shared, dares were completed. Everyone was getting drunker. And it was finally time for everyone to go home. By then, Veronica and her boys were no longer drunk. _

_Veronica loaded up her guests into the uber that pulled up and sent them of to their hotels. They weren't gonna remember anything that happened that night, but they would soon wake up to it all over the internet and all gossip websites. And there would be no way for them to trace it back to Veronica. _

_Veronica walked up towards the booth and opened the side panel and took out the flash drive that recorded all of the video and audio. She gave the flash drive to Nickolas, he was the one to offer if you wanted to have something shared around. _

_The very next morning, it was all over the tabloid and every gossip site possible. There was audio and visual evidence of what Veronica and her boys were saying. The Sharers were now being scrutinised for their incestuous acts. The Moores were now being regarded as imposters and were being blamed for fraud. Both families were losing massive amounts of money and all their business associates. Veronica had successfully ruined the family. _

_Veronica wasn't surprised when she woke up the next morning to the sound of both the Moores and Sharers banging down her door. She quickly slipped out of her bed and into her morning gown. The silk swayed around her like a river, she promptly headed towards the front door and went to her father's side._

"_YOU, YOU ARE THE REASON WE ARE LOSING EVERYTHING", Mark pointed straight at her face and yelled at her. He was so furious his face was turning red, and veins were popping out from his head. _

"_You bitch, you ruined everything and spread lies" it was Masons turn to yell at Veronica. _

"_We never should've gone to the nightclub with you last night", Gaberialla went next. _

"_I'm sorry I think you guys are confused, I was at home with my friends, and we had a night in", Veronica looked towards her father and looked confused. _

_It wasn't long before Veronica started to tune them out. After about 30 more minutes of them, feuding becak and forward they turned to leave. But of course, the other teens had refused to actually go, they requested to speak with Veronica in private. _

_Shrugging her shoulders, she followed them, hey walked about 10 steps before they all stopped. _

"_So how does it feel? You guys are truly famous after just one night out" her voice was laced with sarcasm. The anger radiated around her. _

_She didn't give them any time to respond back to her. "Did you guys honestly believe I was going to befriend you? Your family wanted to overthrow my father, there was no way I was going to let that happen. Plus none of this is my fault anyway, I wasn't the one that had such bad secrets, all I did was be the torch that shined a light on them". She stared them all down, she had fire in her eyes, and it swirled around in her beautiful eyes. And with that, she turned and walked away. _

_She walked back into her home and straight past her parents, her dad nodded in acknowledgment to her, and it made her happy. She had successfully proven that she belonged in the family business. _

_Her mother was horrified at the creature her daughter was becoming. She was becoming like the man she married a man she no longer loved._

* * *

Sabrina Carpenter _as_ _**Vanessa Sharer**_

_Peyton Meyer_ as _**Mason Sharer**_

_Rowan Blanchard _as _**Zali Moore**_

_Lilimar Hernandez_ as _**Gabriella Moore**_


	4. 3 - The Beginning

_She took the last drew of her cigarette and headed into the White Wyrm._

**The Jacket**

She tried to negative through loud music and crowded spaces. People were pushing up against her. She could feel them all. It was almost suffocating but in the best way. It was addictive. She loved the way the leather felt against the bare skin of her arms. The entire room was pulsating and vibrating with life. It was like New York.

She smiled when she saw the bar ahead of her. She came here to relax and escape from her weekly horrors. Veronica didn't know what was worse, the fact that she had to keep pretending that she didn't know about Betty and Archie or that she missed her home dearly.

She walked towards the bar and ordered her favourite drink.

"Can I have a glass of top-shelf whiskey on the rocks please, with an extra shot of vodka as well" she called towards Toni over the music and the people talking.

"Sure thing, coming right up," the pink and brown-haired girl called back to Veronica. Toni had multiple stripes of pink that ran throughout her waterfall-like hair as well. She had beautiful caramel skin.

Toni made the drink with ease. She walked around the small space without difficulty, it looked just like a professional dancer. She placed the glass onto the table, making the ice dance in the cup. Veronica graced the glass with her lips and tilted back. The golden syrup entered her mouth.

"I knew you would like it," Toni loved the way Veronica responded to her drinks. The way her eyes would close, and she would throw her head back in ecstasy and be plunged into memories.

Toni looked towards Jughead as he continued to stare at Veronica, she knew what he had planned to do to Veronica, but she knew the black-haired raven was weak enough to fall into his trap. Maybe Jughead would finally meet his match.

She missed the night she would sit in her old room and talk with her boys. Especially after they had a busy night.

Coming back to reality, Veronica reached into her bag and searched for a packet of cigarettes. She opened the lid and placed another cigarette between her purple-stained lips. Veronica started to search for her lighter but couldn't find it. She realised she had left it behind.

"Fuck", how could she of been so clumsy.

She had been searching for it for a few minutes and figured it was futile. She went to put the cigarette back into the box when a large hand invaded her view. And clenched in between muscular fingers was a lighter, the flame already lit.

"Here use this", his voice was rough like gravel but flowed like a soft violin.

She leaned forward and lit the cigarette between her teeth, drawing on as she watched it catch alight. She took a breathe in as she let the smoke fill up her lungs and followed it with a breath of oxygen before dispelling it into the night.

"Thank you", her words were highlighted by the smoke that followed each syllabus.

He simply nodded his head. And so she began to study the young man sitting in front of her.

She studied the first hand, then the arm that was covered in a black leather jacket. The edges of the sleeves looked worn, this indicating use. She kept following the bend of the man's elbow and watched as it reached the individual's shoulder and then his neck.

He had a muscular neck that had a vein that was so close to the surface that she could see it pumping blood. She noticed the way the muscles in his neck contracted and move as he swallowed.

Veronica looked around the bar and noticed that so many faces were watching their interaction. It was clear that he had done this before, and he had planned to add her to his little collection. She had barely noticed him until he helped her light her cigarettes.

Her fingers started tapping on the bar, she was getting more and more anxious for whatever the meeting was about. She looked towards the large oak doors and noticed a man walk out. He was very scruffy, yet he looked professional. They made eye contact, he looked slightly behind her and nodded his head, she glanced to her left and noticed the resemblance between the two individuals.

He disappeared around the corner, and the guard motioned for her to go upstairs.

"Time for me to go, thanks for the glass of whiskey-vodka, hit the spot", Toni gave her a small smile and a nod of her head. Veronica picked up her purse and turned towards the mystery man.

"Thank you for the company and the lighter".

"You're welcome", was his simple response. And with that, Veronica walked up the wooden stairs and into the office, her father was occupying.

The guard held the door for her as she entered the office. The office itself was almost homely and matched the way his office felt. There was a sense of possessiveness but professionalism. Veronica walked towards the seat across from her father and waited for him to complete the paperwork presented to him.

"Good evening Mija, how are you?" he was still looking down at his paperwork, but she knew he meant well.

"I am feeling fine, Father, how are you?", she looked around the office and noticed the large bookshelf and the chair perfectly positioned that faced a large window.

"Busy as always but otherwise fine", he signed a paper and pushed it towards the end of his desk.

"So as you know Mija, I have plans for both The Northside and The Southside. So to do so I have bought and closed Southside High, meaning by Monday there will be new students at Riverdale High", it was evident by the way Veronica tilted her head that she didn't understand where her father was going with this.

"For obvious reasons, I will not be able to track the progress of these students, so I would like you to be my eyes and ears at Riverdale High. I want you to help sway the Serpents onto our side if you can successfully do this, I will allow you more sway and leniency in our company", Veronica knew this was a big deal. Her father was telling her some of his plans and trusting her enough to handle the things he can't.

"I accept, and I won't let you down what so ever, thank you for trusting me with this father", Veronica stood up from her seat and headed towards the door.

"I know you won't let me down Mija", the faith her father had in her made her smile.

Veronica pulled out her phone and sent a text to her driver. It was time for her to go home. As Veronica walked down the stairs, she glanced towards the bar and noticed her mystery mad was still there, but he was surrounded by other teenagers that seemed his age. One of the boys sitting closest to "The Jacket", noticed Veronica staring and leaned in and whispered something that caused to him.

This caused them to lock eyes once again. Veronica raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow, and he just lifted his drink for her and nodded his head. And with that, Veronica pushed her way through the crowded bar and left the presence of the warm bar. She walked down the short stairs and walked straight into her car, she got comfortable and got comfortable for the ride home.

_**Across town, The Boy Next Door and The Girl Next Door were enjoying each other company.**_

**The Girl Next Door**

Betty knew that if anyone were to find out exactly what she was doing, she would be hated on by everyone. She knew Verooinca could never forgive her for betraying her trust, she would become the most hated person in the school. But she knew that no one would ever find out, she was careful, and so was Archie.

She was irresponsible, but she had loved Archie since the beginning of their friendship. It began when he had lifted her up after she had tripped over. He was the perfect boy next door, and she almost had him all for her self, but then Veronica stepped into the picture.

She had planned to confess how she truly felt about Archie that night in the dinner, but then Archie was immediately drawn to the raven-haired princess. The moment she had walked into Pops, Archie couldn't take his eyes off her. And betty knew she had momentarily lost him.

But then came the day were Archie arrived back at her place with his lips stained with Veronica's lipstick. She took him up to her room, and he kissed her. She could still smell Veronica on him, but she was lost in the way he was kissing her.

The moment he entered her it hurt, but he was soft and waited for her to adjust, and once she had they didn't stop for hours, she awoke the next morning with a slight ache between her legs and his warm arms cuddling her.

"_I don't regret anything that we did the last night",_ he whispered into her ears softly.

Betty loved the way he spoke to her. She knew she should've told Veronica, but after hearing the plan Archie had, Betty knew she couldn't ruin it for heard a knock at her front door and knew it was Archie, she went and opened the door for him. As he walked in, Alice called out to him.

"Hey Archie, how are you going?", she was sitting on the couch watching the news.

"I am great, Betty and I are gonna go study for our English exam," he said as he looked mischievously towards Betty.

The wink he gave her made her blush and heat to spread throughout her legs. Betty and Archie walked towards the kitchen table and started studying for their English exam. Once they were finished with that, they headed towards Betty's room.

Once they arrived, Archie realised that Betty was wearing his favourite dress. It was a light pink dress that hugged her body perfectly and had baby blue flowers over the chest area. The dress helped show off her hourglass figure and stopped mid-thigh, showing off her creamy thighs.

Archie thought she looked pretty and innocent, she was bright and almost childlike. He glanced around the room and loved how it perfectly matched her personality, she was The Perfect Girl Next Door. She was the perfect people please, and Archie knew she was perfect and that she would help him with his plan.

But there was a catch, he was cheating on Veronica with her best friend and of this ever got out, he would be labelled the bad guy, and she would be labelled the bad girl, and well they were meant to be the heroes of the story, but they might become the villains instead.

But Veronica would be the one to introduce him to the people who would further his music career. Archie walked towards Betty and placed his arms around her waist and pulled her close. They started to sway and dance towards the music, he twirled her around and became to kiss her.

When Archie kissed her, Betty tasted like cherries and blueberries. He reached his hands behind her and pulled her zipper down. While Archie was doing that Betty pulled his shirt off his body, revealing his muscular body. She stepped out of her dress and lead Archie to her bed, she laid down, and he climbed on top of her.

His hands rested on her waist and then travelled to unclip her bra. The moment her perfect light bulbs were realised from her bra, he immediately attached his mouth to her and started to bit and play with her nipple. He loved the way her back arched towards his mouth.

He went to place his other hand of Betty's boob- _**KNOCK-KNOCK**_

"Elizabeth, why is this door locked?", the panic that set in at Betty's mothers presenced ser both teens into a hurry. Archie quickly picked his shirt up and put it back on. While Betty made a run to her small bathroom.

"Oh sorry Mrs Cooper, Betty is in the bathroom, and she must've accidentally locked the door", Archie stumbled with his words. But it was evident that Mrs Cooper didn't believe him.

"I think its time for you to leave now Archie, I am sure your dad is worried about you", they had been caught.

Without another word, Archie left.

"Elizabeth Cooper get out here this instant", Alice was seated on Betty's bed with her hands crossed and the moment her daughter walked out with only her robe on, Alice knew precisely what had transpired.

"Elizabeth I expected better from you, you know that Archie is with Veronica. And Veronica is your best friend, what your doing is so wrong on so many levels but I know telling you to stop being with him will only force you to be with him more", Betty could feel the disappointment radiating from her mother.

"I am so disappointed, you better be using protection, don't make the same mistake as Polly has. Do you plan on telling Veronica any time soon?", the silence that followed as Betty refused to meet her mother's gaze, confirmed Alice's suspicions.

"Dear Lord Betty, if Hiram or Hermoine ever find out exactly what you have done, they will destroy this family. You better hope what you are doing is worth it" and with that Alice walked away.

Betty already knew everything her mother said. But she didn't care all that mattered to her was Archie and the way they made each other feel. She knew she was in the wrong, but Betty was confident she wouldn't get called out on it or caught.

But it was only Sunday, and Monday had multiple surprises in store for the teens of Riverdale. Secrets were going to be received. And Veronica was going to get her revenge on the poor souls that wronged her.

_**Back at the Pembrooke**_

Veronica pushed out the smoke from her cigarettes and got ready for the Monday chaos that was to come.


	5. authors note - 15072020

AUTHORS NOTE - 15/07/2020

Hello, my darlings,

I know it's been such a long time since I've updated. I've been very busy moving back and forwards with corona and I'm really thorough that I would have been able to write in this time but I've just recently moved back to campus and I've been waiting for a new phone plan so that I am able to start writing again. So please please hang on. There are many chapters underway now and I will have something put up by Friday. If there is anything you would like to see in the future of this book let me know, also if there any other stories or plots you would like me to write about please let me know.

Kind Regards, TrappedCelestialMind.


End file.
